Dragon Ball What If
Grandpa Gohan: Goku what are you doing! Goku: rahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Grandpa Gohan: If i can only find a way to cut off his tail for good (He Runs to the House quickly he finds a Machete) Im sorry goku this will only hurt a bit Goku: Notices what Grandpa Gohan has in his hands and Goes After Him with all force Grandpa Gohan: Nooooo!!! Goku! Please Stop its me Grandpa (it was to late Goku stomps on Grandpa Gohan only leaving ashes in the air) Next Morning Goku wakes up near a river along the side of Grandpa Gohans house finding his self naked he runs into the house finds some clothing he puts them on quickly Goku: aha finally took that pesent off my back all he did was make my mission harder Goku this Goku that what a fool iam not no Goku iam Kakarot the low class saiyan warrior! (Kakarot hears some noise comming closer) what is that? a human i see Bulma: Hey! hey! Kid (the girl stops in front of kakarot happly but kakarot is filled with hate) Kakarot(Goku): You Fool! move out of my way (pushing the girl to the side) ha or i will just have to kill you like im suppose to Bulma: ouch! Hey Kid! i dont know who you are or you think you are but i will smack your little face to the ground Kakarot(Goku): How cute a bitch trying to act up with me so any last words? Bulma: Ooo you brat (she runs at kakarot but runs right into his fist which knocks her to the ground and leaves her crying Kakarot(Goku): ahahaha shut up women stand up and fight if u wish ( Kakarot grab's the girl by her neck with his little hand choking her at the same time and lets her go kicking her to the ground) Bulma: Please stop im sorry im sorry i called you a brat and try to smack you (crying in tears begging Kakarot to stop) Kakarot(Goku): You are more worthless than that old man you should be a shame of yourself Bulma: (the dragon balls yah maby he wont kill me if i tell them about them) well if you kill me you will never find the dragon balls! Kakarot(goku): Dragon balls? what are you talking about human you just want to die quicker dont you Bulma: (ooh man hes really mad now) the dragon balls are powerful balls spreaded around earth Kakarot(Goku): (walks closer to the girl) stand up when you speak to me women (she quickly stands up in millitary possition scared for her life) tell me more about this dragon balls you speak of Bulma:(yes its working) well thers 7 dragon balls once you find them all you can make one wish sounds cool right (the girl slowly turns happy talking) Kakarot(Goku): (Magic balls yes sounds interesting the human leads me to the balls and i make the wish to be immortal) take that grin out of your face (the girl jumps up quickly changing her expression to serious) okay human you take me to the balls then ill spare your life Bulma: (yay im not gunna die) Alright! lets get started but first whats your name please dont be mad? Kakarot(Goku): I make the orders around hear! i might look small but i think you already know what im capable of and i go by Kakarot the great saiyan warrior Bulma: so is that Kakarot or Kakarot the great saiyan warrior? Kakarot(Goku): ugh SHUT UP!!! Bulma: ahhhhhh (falls to the floor quickly getting up) yes sir Kakarot(Goku): Wait hear dont move ill be back Bulma: wait were are you going? (yes hes leaving now i can make a run for it once he leaves im gone.. no i almost forgot thers a dragon balll around hear) Kakarot(Goku): Dont worry about it aha (flys away) Bulma: huh? he can fly what ever (checks her dragon radar) ooh yes the dragon ball is inside that little house (she runs quick to the house scared to be cought by kakarot) god dammit were can that be now (mean while Kakarot stops by his space pod and opens it up retriving all his equiptment such as his amor and scouter. Kakarot(Goku): Ah thats better (puts his scouter on and flys away) Bulma: Yes! found it Kakarot(Goku): Oh so you have (apluas) Bulma: ahhhh Kakarot(Goku): give me that! (takes the dragon ball away from the girl) so this is a dragon ball i can never expect the old man to have something so valueble aha Bulma: yah thats a 4 star dragon ball each ball has a amount of stars Kakarot(Goku): alright women lets get it moving soon i will be the strongest saiyan in the universe ahahaha! Bulma: um the names Bulma and ok? (Bulma goes into her poket taking out a item) Kakarot(Goku): what are you doing? what is that? Bulma: wooo hold it its only a capsule we need a ride so im gunna give us one Kakarot(Goku): aha a ride i dont need that with my power i can just fly (changes mood ramdomly) Hey! i think your getting to comfortable i can kill you anytime i want your lucky i want those balls Bulma: alright alright sorry (she throws the capsule outside letting a vehicle come out of the capsule) Kakarot(Goku): what garbage (he notices the dragon radar on bulmas hand) what is that device you hold in your hand? Bulma: this (points to the dragon radar) this is a dragon radar it will help us locate all 7 dragon balls (Kakarot steals the dragon radar from Bulmas hand and blows a ki blast to the vehicle then flys away leaving Bulma stranded Bulma: No! Kakarot(Goku): what a fool now i can find the dragon balls with no problem Bulma: oh man this is not good he has the dragon radar (she thinks for a while worried then opens her bag looking for something) yes! i knew i had a extra radar all i just have to do is get all the dragon balls before that little monster does (she takes out her cell phone and start dialing a number) camon now pick up! Yamcha: Hey whats up Bulma: ooh Yamcha something terrible has happen real bad i need your help quick Yamcha: Bulma! are you ok whats wrong? Bulma: its a long story but i need your help getting the dragon balls Yamcha: But are you ok and were are you the connection sounds terrible aha Bulma: ugh! this is not a joke Yamcha i almost got killed by a crazy little twurt so im going down to your house right now and were going to find those dragon balls before that little devil does! Yamcha: ok ok ok calm down i'll help you alright come down i'll be ready babe Bulma: yay ok then be there in a few love you Yamcha: ya love you too.. Bulma:bye (Yamcha hangs up) wow! doesnt even say bye (she takes out a capsule throws it and a motorcylce comes out and gets on it taking off meanwhile Kakarot is heading to the first dragon ball) Kakarot(Goku): so the dragon ball is in this little town i see good i can have some fun now (he flys down to the little poor town he starts walking around people all scared around him) Hey! listen up humans im looking for a so called dragon ball lead me to it or i will just have to demolish all of you A town citizen: kid your crazy go back home you freak (people all start laughing some calling Kakarot foolish) Kakarot(Goku): O well you want it like that so DIE!!!! let me show you something i had been working on you'll be the first to see to bad your going to die after ahahaha! (Kakrot rages in fury his eyes turn red so as his hair his skin tones becomes darker pale color (recemblance to Turles) ahhhhh DIE!!! ( Kakarot starts lunching ki blastes around the town people are runing everywere trying to escape some dont make it he wipes out the street people are all hiding in there houses Kakarot takes a look at the radar seeing that the dragon ball is about a street away for sure. Kakarot(Goku): Blast this! (blows the whole street leaving it to dust) what fools no one underastamates my power (he takes flight and drops down in the next street were the dragon ball is located as marked in the radar. the street is empty silent as of everyone is hiding in there homes) looks like no one wants to coperate (all of a sudden a loud noise is heard from the begining of the street) Show yourself!'' (a whole gang of men start runing towards kakarot with maddness around 50 men) AHAHAHA! so you want yo play it like that as u wish Rahhhhhhh! ( Kakarot lunches aa powerful might so as of a power wave wiping out all the men in one blow but he says a old like men runing in the back with what it looks like a dragon ball in his hands Kakarot quicky lunches at him with a simple ki making the man fall to the ground)'' You fool hah a dragon ball i see Oldman: please dont kill me ( he reaches his hand with the dragon ball to Kakarot) Kakarot(Goku): ahahaha! look at you all scared you should fight like a real man all you humans are the same (takes the dragon ball from the old mans hands) Oldman: i have a family please dont please Noo!!! Kakarot(Goku): Good bye ( he stomps the old mans head causing him to die instantly and Kakarot degrades to his normal form) well that was easy ('' takes flight up in the air charging with a great force blowing the whole town to scraps then quicky checks the dragon radar looking for the closest dragon ball which is located a couple miles from his location then he launches in great speed dissapearing)'' Master Roshi:(staring in space) Krillin: Master Roshi what it is? Master Roshi: Krillin i feel something bad is within us Krillin: WHAT!!! Master Roshi: oh yes something evil we must be ready for it Krillin: I've been ready Master Roshi havent had a fight for a while this will be fun Master Roshi:(looks at Krillin) this is not a game Krillin the power of this thing can destroy us even if we fought with all out power Krillin: Eeeek! well well well looks like were going have to train harder Master Roshi: Then lets begin Krillin: Alright! (they start sparing non stop) (can this power Master Roshi sensed could it be Kakarot or just something worser but lightyears away in space there is a bigger terror destroying lifes) Frieza: ahahaha what a waste of time! ('' he blows a planet up using a death ball'') thats one planet we have to worry about DODORIA! Dodoria: Yes Master Frieza: (yells) get Zarbon in hear! Dodoria: yes Master (quickly walks out the door and comes back with Zarbon several minutes later) Zarbon: Master did you want me? Frieza: what took you so long Dodoria! Dodoria: (scared) there was traffic around the ship? Frieza; ahahaha! Zarbon i want you to find Vegeta and his men and bring them to me i have a little mission for thos monkeys ahahaha! Zarbon: yes master and can i ask what is this mission you speak of? Frieza: dont worry everything comes with time you'll soon find out (Dodoria inturupts) Dodoria: hey how about me? Frieza: ugh! dont inturupt me you fool your going with Zarbon and i want them hear as quick as possible i'll be cheacking up now leave! both of you (Dodoria and Zarbon speak in same time) Yes Master! (they calmly walk out the doors) Category:Fan Fiction